logocreationfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:MtaÄ
closing requests Please change to once you have done the logo so the other logo designers know the request has been completed. I look forward to working with you! 11:01, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :Ah, ok. I thought they first have to accept to change that. Ok, I'll do it automatically next time :) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) 12:14, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Forum:Literatura Wiki/Logo The logo Forum:Literatura Wiki/Logo is fine, but the community thinks that the white “glow” on top its too big. Can you do something about it?.---- [[User:Csuarezllosa|''' Csuarezllosa ]] talk contributions -- 16:14, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :Look, if I found the right wiki, you use a green background, don't you? It's transparent. Or do you mean generally? I can change it anyway, if you want to. That's really no problem. Your wish is my desire ;) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) '''Helper (Talk) 16:49, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::The logo is awesome. We did not know it was transparent, thus, the misunderstanding. We already put it and it rocks! Thanks so much. --Davinci - talk 02:28, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::You're welcome, I'm glad to hear that! Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) 12:05, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you! Hi MtaÄ! I just wanted to thank you, along with JoePlay, for creating Template:Skinrequest and Template:Logorequest. I'm sure we could use those templates and it's a great idea. swannie LCW SW WH 19:31, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :No problem, you're welcome. Yes, i hope also, that those templates make the requests even better. May we'd expand the skin template someday.... Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) 20:15, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Please Hello again, my logo is now ready, thanks, just missing an icon on the file:Favicon.ico, any idea or other letters, please.- -- [[User:Csuarezllosa|''' Csuarezllosa ]] talk contributions - 05:19, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :I'll add it on my to do list. A little difficult this week, so I have to excuse for delayments in advance. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) '''Helper (Talk) 16:35, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :Okay. Thank You.- -- [[User:Csuarezllosa|''' Csuarezllosa ]] talk contributions - 17:00, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::I finally completed it and uploaded it. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) '''Helper (Talk) 19:23, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :: Thank you very much for everything, friend helper Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk).- ---- ''' Csuarezllosa ''' talk contributions - 19:38, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Logo Your logo is complited! Amy Cotton 13:54, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Hookers Escorts and Massuers Association wiki how can i add the logo to my wiki? :You simply go here: File:Wiki.png and upload an image, max. 216 x 155px. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 08:55, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Forum:Duckipedia.no/Theme Go tell him to change the default skin to "Custom", its still set as sapphire. — Balistic :Seems like he disabled it... Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 11:00, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, when you set the skin to "custom" then it is set as the wiki's "default skin". Switching to "default" should have kept the "custom" skin. — Balistic :::If you set the skin to default, you will see the sapphire skin as anon and as logged in user you will see your selected skin. But the custom skin is what you can't see in any case anymore. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 11:47, September 5, 2009 (UTC)